


Classical Tales

by partly



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classical Literature is open to interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classical Tales

Peter didn’t even look up when Neal walked into his office and dropped into the chair in front of the desk. “Must be something big,” Neal commented, tossing his hat on Peter’s desk.

Peter looked up with a small smile and handed a stack of photos across to him. “These were put up for private sale at a small auction house in Manhattan last week. “

Neal flipped through them. They were a series of pictures of diamonds, exquisitely cut but not mounted. When he got to the last one – a perfect pear-cut more than an inch long– he looked back up at Peter. “These are from the Snow Queen’s Necklace.”

Peter nodded. “First appearance since the fall of the Romanov’s.”

“Ah, Peter these are legend! Just like in the Snow Queen’s mirror fairy tale, the Necklace was broken into pieces and scattered across the world. They curse everyone who comes in contact with them.”

“You know that’s wrong.” Jones walked into the office.

“I don’t think so,” Neal said. “Everyone knows the story. The necklace was commissioned 1547 in the honor of the marriage of Anastasia Zakharyina to Ivan IV Muscovit. It was part of the Romanov family until their massacre. They’re supposed to be more deadly than the Hope Diamond.”

“That part’s right,” Jones agreed. “But they got the fairytale wrong. It was an imp that caused the problem. He made a mirror that reflected everything as ugly and evil. When he tried to take it to heaven he dropped it and it shattered in pieces. It was those shards of the mirror that got into people and made them ugly and evil.”

“What?”

“Jones is right,” Peter agreed. “The Snow Queen herself had a very small role in the story, really. A young boy who had been infected by the shards of the mirror tied his sled to the back of her sleigh and she took him to her palace. I suppose you could say she imprisoned him there, but then she just left, allowing the boys true love to come and save him.”

“So really the Snow Queen had nothing to do with cursing people.” Jones said.

Neal looked incredulously at them. “Is there a special class for fairy tales at Quantico?”

Peter shrugged. “I just think if you’re going to reference a classic piece of literature, you should get it right.”

“ _Classic literature?_ You consider fairy tales to be classic literature.”

Peter shrugged. “You don’t?”

Neal shook his head. “It’s a good thing you have Elizabeth to look after you, that’s all I have to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [LJ Comm USA Land](http://community.livejournal.com/usaland) before it died. The challenge was to incorporate a fairy tale into the fic in some way.


End file.
